


322 CM

by GoHt



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Ass Expansion, Assjob, Breast Expansion, F/M, Growth, Huge Breasts, Titjob, blowjob, commission, dubcon, hyper, light amounts of chivalrous misogyny, thick, wide hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHt/pseuds/GoHt
Summary: A low-ranking team of nobodies goes up against a team of legendary heroes, and predictably, get absolutely stomped in the process.But one of them notices something: as the girls gain gold, their assets grow, and grow, and grow...With this new knowledge, they hatch a devious plan.A commissioned story.





	322 CM

A Knight tapped his foot on the ground, staring intently at an empty space on the ground. This space seemed no different from the scorched dirt and direstone that surrounded this little shop, save for the markings in the ground that denoted its importance. The knight constantly adjusted the straps on his armor, tugged on his chestplate when it felt as though it hugged him too closely. It shone brightly, too, freshly polished without a scratch on it. No dinks, no imperfections, no scorch marks. No signs that this knight had ever seen battle. In fact, his discomfort suggested that he had yet to even break it in. That, and the air of tension that pervaded the entire area. A roaming monk sat in hiding nearby, clinging to a nearby tree so that those across the river might think the Knight was alone. A tactic the Knight himself had discouraged, wanting to project strength to their stronger, more experienced enemies. He could see them across the river, just a couple paces away, standing watch over their space as well. The Knight had not been told why this space was so important, or what awaits them once the horn sounded, but there was no time to ask questions.

 

A pale woman stared across the river, bow held lazily at her side, while she traced a slender finger across runes etched into its surface. Her mount padded around the space, head held low and its body tilting upward, ready to pounce at any moment. How fast might such a beast be? The Knight was already starting to wonder if he was outmatched, so the addition of the fiery slayer was no help for his confidence. There were legends told about these women, stories told at taverns not only of their beauty but their prowess in battle. A glance was directed towards the Monk, before the Knight gripped his blade tightly and sat there, tense, posture rigid. He was stiff as a statue, while his heart raced. Whatever was here, it was important. No way they would give it up! They may be totally inexperienced, and fighting living legends, but there was still a tiny, infinitesimal chance that they could win this bout.

 

All his training, all this time making a name for himself, now was the time to shine!

 

But then the horn sounded, its call echoing across the battlefield. The barracks surrounding the ancient opened. Faceless, nameless creeps steamed out of those buildings, charging down the lane, ready to throw away their lives in service of the Dire. For a moment, he wondered if all this waiting around was for nothing, perhaps they should be joining their ranks. Then, in a flash of golden light it appeared. A floating rune, with golden coins orbiting a lustrous, central nugget. Even without being explicitly told what this was, the Knight knew it was valuable. All he needed to do was grab hold of it, and take hold of the riches within. He darted forward, hand outstretched. He was mere inches away from it, his finger just barely grazing its surface. Then he was blown back. The Monk had tried to warn him, jumping out from his hiding spot and pushing him out of the way. Though the arrow had disappeared as it hit the old monk, he was left dazed and unable to move-- which lined him up perfectly for the fiery slayer to lay down an array of light, a dazzling beam of fiery energy coming down on the poor Monk, singing him alive. The Knight cried out in horror at the floating woman, too terrified to even pay attention to the fire puns she made as she burned his fellow teammate alive. Afraid for his life, the Knight ran away through the trees, leaving his ally to his fate.

 

**FIRST BLOOD**

 

Judging by the fact that his coin pouch was not filled with a boon of extra gold, it was safe to say that something similar happened in the top lane. While the Knight was clinging desperately to his tower, waiting for the creeps to arrive, he noticed that the Monk did not teleport back immediately. Nor did he teleport back once the creeps started to meet. The Knight looked out across the ranks, and found his opponents staring back at him. They were different from the two women that had so efficiently murdered his (supposed) lane partner. He held his sword awkwardly as he watched the woman, a tall, dark-skinned woman wearing a hood, barely even regard his presence. He had always heard that battles at the start were rather passive, but this was... odd.

 

At least until he could hear the heavy footfalls of furred boots off to the side.

 

Emerging from the forest with a cheery smile and a pep in her step was a blonde woman. Considering being even close to her send chills through his armor, it was easy to figure out who she was. Rylai, the Crystal Maiden and Lina, the Fiery Slayer, and that one on the other side of the creep wave must have been the Drow Ranger! This whole team must have been made up of living legends. The Knight just held his shield at the ready, and started walking over to finish off one of the enemy creeps, which was on its last legs.

 

Their response was swift. The archer began to pepper him with arrows, most of them bouncing off his shield, but it left him distracted enough to overlook the Crystal Maiden. Which was a big mistake. An explosion of frost left the Knight disoriented, sluggish. Magical bolts were flung his way along with arrows, increasing in intensity as he continually made attempts at earning _some_ gold. But nothing worked. Either they died as he tried to run away from their constant harassment, or the Drow just killed her own creeps, almost like she was trying to deny him the satisfaction (and the gold). As the Knight held up his shield and started to back away towards his tower, he started to wonder how the rest of his allies were holding up...

 

~~

 

Finally!

 

While his magic may be shoddy and amateur at best, he managed to use it in a clever enough way to finally get the drop on his opponent. Throwing bolts of lighting, fire, and ice her way until finally she was limping away downriver. The Templar Assassin was resilient though, and those blades cut deep... His wounds were terrible, yet he knew for certain she was in even worse shape! All he needed to do was land one spell... no, not even that, just throw one simple bolt of magic in her direction and she would finally fall.

 

Wait, what was that green thing she was running towards?

 

Before he could get in range to cast his next spell, the mage watched the elvish woman snatch that green thing out of the air. While he tried to throw a spell her way, she crouched down and disappeared from sight! Skidding to a halt, sending up a splash of water with him, the mage sat in front of the rune spot, confused. Scratching the top of his head, he let out a huff and turned back towards the lane. Maybe she had teleported, or something...?

 

**_Fwish!_ **

 

Alerted by the noise, the mage turned around just in time to take a psionic blade to the chest. Standing there for a moment, dumbfounded, the mage teetered on his heels. His purple-skinned foe stepped forward, glaring at him for a second, before gently tapping his chest and causing him to finally fall backwards. While he lay there dying, the Assassin sauntered over. Regarding the mage with a cool glare, she placed a hand on her hip and just shook her head, as if totally dismissing his attempt to turn the tables on her. After a pause, she crouched down and flicked a green coin towards him, the trinket landing square on his chest. The last thing he heard before dying was the woman laughing. While he wanted to yell out in frustration, the mage just croaked pathetically before the ancient sent him back to the fountain.

 

In the process of being revived by the ancient, the mage could survey the entire battlefield. It was some kind of astral spirit-type thing, he honestly didn’t know much about this sort of magic. But it let him invisibly watch the massacre going on down there. His team was falling apart at the seems. The Mage watched their Cleric and the Rogue occupying the Safe Lane die, return, and then die again three times in a row. Their Knight was essentially getting bullied, constantly taking fire while hiding under tower, never able to advance or even get stronger. He looked weaker than their _Cleric_ for crying out loud!

 

His eye focused on Lanaya, that contemptible Templar Assassin that had made the last fifteen minutes absolute hell for him. Hot on the heels of their Cleric and the Rogue, with the Rogue seemingly managing to outrun the Assassin, or so he thought. Unfortunately their poor Cleric was running directly behind the Rogue. They would soon learn this was a grave mistake, as a psionic blade tore through the Cleric and hit the Rogue square in the back, killing the two of them in seconds. Lanaya collected their bounties happily, her gold pouch getting even fatter and heavier than it already was.

 

But that was not the only thing that got bigger. Never had this been mentioned to the Mage during training, but then again, training for the War of Ancients was notoriously piss-poor. But not only was her satchel overflowing with gold, but her body was overflowing out of her outfit. From the start she had been a beautiful woman, delightfully curvy but within the realm of normalcy. But now the Mage watched her grow before his very eyes. It had been subtle at first, but now, as if some milestone had been reached, she suddenly ballooned in size! That chestplate was pushed much farther from her actual chest, that small amount of cleavage soon turning obscene. A modest-chest turning into a pair of head-sized mounds that seemed to wobble inside of her armor with every step.

 

In fact, she was looking a little bow-legged when she walked. The reason for that became very apparent, as he watched the woman’s figure blossom within moments. Thighs stretching out her leggings, her ceremonial skirt spreading outward, covering less and less of her body until her overgrown backside was practically hanging out! Her stance widened a bit, evening out as she got used to her new figure. Swaying a bit, Lanaya reached down and adjusted her leggings a bit, followed by a cool sigh and a shrug of her shoulders. She seemed totally unphased by this, like it was a totally normal occurrence in this war.

 

Though it was hard to tear his gaze away from her, he did use his last remaining moments to survey the rest of the battle. He watched his allies fall one by one, until each and every one of them had been wiped out. He caught glimpses of each woman on the Radiant side, their coffers overflowing with gold and their power increasing, and as power increased so did their bustlines. Chests overflowed their robes, their armor. Backsides ballooned, poking out from under skirts and out the top of their pants. A question _should_ have arisen from this: why was this happening? But all he could think about was how lovely the Crystal Maiden looked, prancing around with her ass just _hanging_ out from under her skirt, how her thighs seemed to overtake her leggings, _bulging_ out of them. The Mage was so distracted that he didn’t even notice that she was prancing around with her team and pushing up on their mid T2. When the Mage was thrown back into the land of the living, he was joined by their Cleric, who was already rushing out of the fountain, in a hurry. “Come on, come on!” The bard called out, “They’re going to take our base, quit sitting around!”

 

The Mage had to shake his head free of fantasies, grabbing his mystical staff and rushing on into battle along with the rest of his team. Save for the Rogue, who somehow thought _now_ was a good time to sneak his way up through the top lane to try and take out their T1. Which left them four versus five. An already weak, and poor team was now comparable to wet paper without their main damage dealer on the front lines. It was like they all just rolled over them. Each and every one of them was burned, frozen, stunned, rooted, silenced, and Laguna Blade’d into oblivion. Even worse, the Rogue had lost his creep wave in the attempted push, which meant he was sitting low-health under tower with only a half health ranged creep protecting him from the tower’s sight. All it took was a quick teleport from the Crystal Maiden, and a block of ice covering his feet. “Bye, bye!” The Maiden leaned forward on her tip-toes and waved goodbye to the Rogue, as the tower turned its sights on him, disintegrating him with a single, fiery blast, leaving only a smoldering crater where he once stood.

 

So, the entire team was dead. Their T2 was gone. Hell, their middle barracks were gone. While none of them could see each other, they were all there, watching the battlefield from above. The enemy team celebrating their victory by laughing over their ashes, exchanging friendly banter, complimenting each other’s performance. Lina even looked somewhat happy with her sister when she came running all the way down from the top T1 to tell everyone about solo-killing the enemy team’s carry. As they all stood around each other, it became immediately obvious that the last fight had left them filthy, stinking rich. As the Mage had witnessed before, their net worth carried some _physical_ changes as well. Now the whole team could witness it. Which would be essential for the Mage’s plan.

 

All of their inflated assets just got _bigger_. The Mage was already thinking their new size was ridiculous, especially the Templar Assassin’s. But seeing the Crystal Maiden’s butt suddenly balloon in size, causing the coat flap on her backside to actually flop up for a second, before gently falling back down to just barely drape over the crack of her ass. Her thighs looked ready to pop right out of her leggings, and even her chest had a little more mass added to it. Lina  would of course attempt to make some snide comment about it, only to have her robes filled out even more. That pair of massive breasts she already had to carry around were now well-beyond the size of her head, hugged tightly by her robes. Rylai just let out a happy little giggle and wrapped her arms around Lina, stuffing her face into them much to the embarrassment of her sister.

 

The Drow Ranger reacted as you would expect the dour girl to. With complete indifference as her chestplate was straining to contain a pair of rapidly-growing mounds, and her pants grew tighter around her hips, showing her curves more prominently now that they were pushing out against the tight fabric. Traxex just let out a cool sigh, followed by a scoff as she just casually walked back into the jungle to kill more creeps. The priestess of the moon just patted her mount’s head, whispering words of encouragement to it while her chest dangled in her robes. Their mass coming to rest on top of the beasts head, earning an annoyed snarl from Sagan as it shakily started back towards the jungle as well.

 

Course, one couldn’t mention ridiculous assets without talking about their highest networth. The Templar Assassin standing victoriously in the midlane, throwing bolts that shattered entire creepwaves at once, just adding more gold to her already stuffed pouch. But that was not the only thing getting stuffed. That chestplate of hers was looking positively tiny compared to her breast. Similar in size to Lina’s right now, but their size was just accentuated by the tiny space they were forcibly shoved into. Huge, purple breasts straining to stay contained in that tiny piece of armor, only really stuffed in enough to conceal her nipples, while the rest was just out in the open. It was when she turned around to join the rest of her team that her high networth was put on display. A massive backside that was stuffed impossibly tight inside of her pants. It looked like it took a whole crew of men to stuff those bloated cheeks in there, not to mention her hips visibly bulging out from the hem of her pants. It all bounced and wobbled around with every awkward step, until finally she disappeared into the fog, leaving the entire team to contemplate what they just saw for the last twenty seconds they spent in the realm of the dead.

 

When they were all shoved back into the fountain, the first noticeable thing was that they weren’t pushing up on their top barracks, or anything like that. In fact, judging by the few wards that their support _did_ manage to place without being blasted by a top-heavy fire sorceress, they were all just loafing about in their jungle, killing creeps, holding casual conversation. They didn’t even take this battle seriously. It was like they had gone out to lunch. In fact, Lina and Rylai had _actually_ gone out to lunch. The two were having a picnic outside of Roshan’s pit!

 

Silence fell upon the whole team. Knowing glances were exchanged between the team’s carries, the Rogue especially staring _very_ hard at the Cleric. There were a lot of things he could have said, but most of them would just loop back to the same question, “Could you stop dying before every fight?” The holy priest shot a glare back at the Rogue, brushing a hand across his staff, silently staring back at him.  The old shopkeeper just continued to sharpen his blades, the sound of a whetstone dragging across a broadsword’s edge the only thing breaking up the deafening silence. Though nobody could see an expression underneath that helmet of his, it was clear the Knight was seething. With nobody saying a word, the Knight finally lost his patience, pointing fingers at the monk and accusing him of leaving him alone to die.

 

That outburst was enough to set the whole team alight. The Rogue spat out insults and foreign curses alike, while the priest went on a long tirade, comparing the Rogue to a baboon. The Knight and the Monk started trying to raise their voices over one another to get a word in, but it all sounded like mindless babbling to the mage. While his teammates were tearing eachother to shreds, the mage was thinking. Thinking about that Templar Assassin. Not just fantasizing about her (though he was _certainly_ doing that as well), but formulating a plan around what he just saw. When the Rogue finally noticed their mage wasn’t participating in their team-wide spat, he scoffed, “What’s wrong, got nothing to say!? It’s your fault that damn elf is so strong in the first place. You might as well have been serving her gold on a silver platter!”

 

“You’re right...” The mage’s eyes widened at that, the man starting to smile. “By the Gods, you’re right!”

 

“Of course I’m right! This is all your fault... If I had more competent allies this war would have been over by now...” Realization hit the Rogue after a brief pause. Did the Mage just admit his mistakes? “Wait, what?”

 

“That’s just what we need to do!” The Mage placed his fist in his own palm, looking quite proud of himself for coming up with this brilliant plan. “You all saw what happened to them, right? Those ladies... they got bigger!”

  
“Way bigger,” the Rogue added, adjusting his cloak a bit at that. Uncomfortably so, it had become hard to focus in their latter fights simply because the ladies were so buxom, yet just as deadly. Distractions like those were preventing him from using his superior skills to carry these unskilled peons to victory.

 

“Yes, but what does that have to do with us winning?” The Knight crossed his arms, looking quite skeptical.

 

“We just need to keep giving them gold...” The look on his teammates faces did not inspire confidence, so the mage began to stumble over his words as he attempted to swiftly explain his reasoning. “If... If my hypothesis is correct, there is no upper limit to their growth. After a point, they will be so rich, so ‘fat’ that they will hardly be able to move!” He held out his hands, making a shrugging motion with his shoulders,  “After that, it will be as easy as walking into their base and destroying the Radiant.”

 

“And what’s to stop them from destroying the Dire before they’re immobilized?” The monk growled. Of course the Mage would need to convince his teammates such a crazy plan might work, as it could quite easily backfire on them. But he had the perfect reasoning to believe that their opponents would reach their weakened state.

 

Gesturing towards the outside of their base, the Mage smirked. “Do you notice something? Anything at all?” The whole team looked around in confusion, thinking that the mage was pointing something out in specific but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “We are already quite weak compared to them. At their level of strength they could easily walk into our base and burn it to the ground, and there would be nothing we could do about it. I believe these women know we are inexperienced and are toying with us. Something that we can use to our advantage.” Now he was starting to see some agreement from his peers. Finally, they could see the genius in his plan. The Rogue and the Knight still looked quite skeptical about it, but in truth, what else could they do? They were clearly too disorganized to actually make a comeback, and trying to fight back would just prolong the inevitable. This plan was definitely a Hail Mary plan, but it was the best they had.

 

The Rogue and the Knight nodded their heads towards each other in agreement, before the Rogue spoke up. “Alright, what’s your plan?”

 

“We need to do everything in our power to make these ladies rich... So we will need to work together. If we do this too slowly there is a good chance they might get bored and destroy our ancient, so we need to be efficient.”

 

The Mage pointed towards the hooded man, his expression growing quite devious. “Rogue, it is time to put your skills to use...”

 

~~

 

Initially they were rather confused about how organized their opponent had suddenly become. They were sticking together more often, making plans silently out of earshot. But even with their newfound teamwork they were still too inexperienced to be a match for these veterans. It had become a rather casual battle for them, almost a game at this point, or a nice day out. The enemies tried to make coordinated attacks but always seemed to fail at the most critical moments to the point where they would end up wiped out entirely. They would always clump up in a straight line right in front of Lanaya, or would just casually walk around in their jungle in poor health, making themselves perfect targets for Lina to just casually throw out a Laguna Blade in their direction.

 

Rylai had spent the last five minutes chopping down their wards. For some reason, they would keep placing them down in the exact same spots, despite them usually being destroyed within moments of being placed. At this point, Rylai was just happily prancing around the enemy’s jungle, chopping down wards with her little axe and getting a nice payday each time. She had made a game of it, at this point, seeing how fast she could rotate between the ward spots before the enemy support came back and placed wards back in those same exact spots! After maybe her thirtieth ward, the Crystal Maiden was feeling quite strong, a rare thing for someone in her position. It felt good to have her coin pouch stuffed for once, and to have the effects that  came along with it. Rylai had to stop for just a moment to appreciate her sudden growth spurt. That perky pair of melons ballooning out into a fat pair of udders, that filled out her robes nicely. While her cleavage would never rival Lina, her bitch of a sister would never have the pleasure of carrying around a booty like hers! At this point her coat tails and cape did nothing to hide the fact that she was basically wearing no pants. Her leggings strained to contain her thighs, as they plumped up, widening and bulging visibly from her leggings. Which just called more attention to her skirt, which found itself covering less and less of her rear end with each passing second. Her hips poking out visibly from the garment. Fat cheeks jutted out from her body, poking out from under her skirt and indenting in her cape. Her curves were certainly not left to the imagination, even if her outfit was meant to be worn in extreme cold.

 

A teeny, tiny strap of fabric between her legs was the only thing sitting between the Crystal Maiden and being totally bottomless. In fact, that thin strap was nothing compared to her fat cheeks, riding up between them so much it might as well not exist. Rylai let out a little sigh, taking the time to admire herself a bit. It was so rare she got enough money to get this big, after all!  A fact that the Rogue was very eager to take advantage of, as he “snuck” up behind the pale sorceress, ready to pounce. Unfortunately, his approach lead him through a field of sentries, making this pathetic attempt at a gank rather obvious from the start. Rylai was startled by a sudden flash of blue light and this horribly loud noise, which caused her to fall forward, her bust squishing against the ground while her butt was hanging in the air. Though, after nothing happened, Rylai opened one eye and sat up, glancing over her shoulder to see a smoldering pile of ash instead of the enemy carry ready to get his first pick off. Blinking a bit, she tilted her head up to see her sister’s stupid, smug face staring back at her. “Don’t stop on my account, feel free to keep admiring yourself.” Brushing a hand across her cheek, she gave off this exceedingly fake, friendly smile.

 

Rylai huffed a bit, sitting cross-legged on the ground while her sister just lorded over her superior bust. While she wasn’t being obvious about it right now, it was pretty clear that Lina considered her bodytype superior. What with her puffing her chest out quite a bit, as it grew before Rylai’s eyes. How those grossly oversized milktanks hadn’t slipped out of Lina’s (formerly) loose robes by now was a total mystery. She was showing off a disgusting amount of cleavage, too, with only thin strips of fabric clasped around the front of them to cover her nipples. Having those things swinging around and bouncing with every light movement was getting pretty damn annoying, too, with how distracting it was! Tits like Lina’s, where they were nearly as big as their own body, were just so impractical... Rylai struggled to return Lina’s smile, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, looking quite happy with herself. “At least I can still walk around normally, Lina~” She placed a finger to her lips, gaze turning rather smug. “Must be strange to have to float around everywhere... especially when you’re so top heavy...”

 

As if on queue, the weight of Lina’s breasts were starting to become a problem. Mainly, her center of gravity was totally thrown off by a pair of huge weights attached to her chest. Lina found herself tilting forward, breasts swinging around a bit at the sudden shift of weight, until she was forced to float with her chest forward and her ass in the air. Lina crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, curling up her legs a bit as she tried not to look too embarrassed in front of her sister. “Must be nice to have a comfy seat wherever you go... especially since you couldn’t fit that ugly thing in any chair.”

 

Now the insults were starting. It usually turned out this way between them. Back-handed compliments leading into nasty insults... and then there was ice and fire everywhere and a big mess for the two of them to clean up. “Ugly? Really? You wanna call my butt ugly when you’ve got those saggy things hanging off of you?” She hopped up to her feet her own, not-at-all-modest chest flopping up and down in her robes. She stepped forward, her bust nudging against Lina’s a bit as she got closer. “I mean, do guys even like those things?” After a moment, the Crystal Maiden smirked at her sister, her gaze narrowing and a smug grin growing on her perfect, plush lips. “I guess they do. I mean, why else would guys want to sleep with a hellbitch like you?”

 

Glaring back at Rylai, Lina leaned in a little more, the two of them practically buting heads at this point. “You know, sis. I bet guys would start taking you seriously if you didn’t look like such a bimbo.” Her perfectly manicured nails raked through Rylai’s platinum blonde hair, flippantly flicking it upwards, causing it to fall out of place, right in her sister’s face much to Rylai’s annoyance. “Like, it’s not even funny at this point. Blonde, pouty-lipped, fat-assed, airheaded, slutty outfit, way too much makeup... for fuck’s sake Rylai, you’re wearing blue lipstick! You look like you’re ready to get on your knees and suck a dozen dicks!” Lina sneered at her sister.

The look she gave her was _priceless_ . Rylai was absolutely seething now, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. It was funny seeing her happy-go-lucky sister acting so angry. “You need to _chill_ out, sis. Don’t be so _hot-hea_ \- _heeeadeeeed!_ ” A gust of wind lifted Lina high in the air, a cyclone carrying her off the ground and spinning her around in circles, before unceremoniously dropping the Slayer back to the ground with a heavy _flump_ . Her tits made most of the impact, still wobbling seconds after she had landed. Pulling herself up, with her tits hanging down and dragging against the grass below, she hissed. “Oh, you think you’re _so_ funny!” Lina’s glare shot upwards, the sight of Eul’s Scepter behind her sister’s back just making her angrier. She wasn’t even hiding it well!

 

“I do. That was pretty hilarious!” With a cheerful giggle, she knelt down and teasingly poked Lina’s nose. “Gotcha~”

 

Lina almost wanted to try and bite her sister’s finger, but only let out a huff, with an accompanying puff of smoke from her lips. “Fat-assed ho!” she spat out.

 

Rylai immediately glared and retortred with “Balloon-chested hellbitch!”

 

The two of them bickered back and forth for a while, always finding a way to circle back to their best assets, essentially devolving their feud into whether tits or ass were better. A wholly pointless argument when the two girls had plenty of each, but this was Rylai and Lina. None of their arguments were ever rooted in logic, it was just another chance to bicker and exchange insults. In the ensuing argument, the cleric who had been so “obviously” placing wards under known sentry spots found himself turning the corner straight into the two ladies. He had assumed the two of them had already left to go farm again, and without the proper vision to see them, the cleric found himself in a sticky situation. With a bundle of four wards in hand and a nervous look on his face, the young cleric tried to sneak away, backing away at a snail’s pace hoping that the two sisters wouldn’t notice his presence.

 

Unfortunately, pure white robes and gold trims were easy to spot. They had noticed him the moment he turned the corner, yet were too occupied with their argument to acknowledge him. That was until Lina saw an opportunity. “You,” she called out, causing the young cleric to nearly yelp in surprise and hold up his hands, bracing himself for another Laguna Blade. To his surprise, the zap never came. The cleric’s trembling hands lowered themselves a bit, but found themselves stopped by something else. Something huge, and soft, surrounded in cloth... He peeked one eye open and saw immediately that he had rested his hands over Lina’s breasts. The Slayer had apparently floated closer to him in his moment of terror. Though the cleric tried to respectfully back away, not wanting to get burnt alive for groping the Slayer, Lina instead grabbed his wrist, preventing his escape. “I need your help with something.”

 

“Wh-” He could hardly give an affirmative answer before Lina started to drag him away, towards her confused sister. His look of pure confusion mirrored Rylai’s own, at least until he was thrown down onto his back with Lina smiling towards her sister.

 

“Let’s let him be the judge, shall we?”

 

Confusion disappeared from the Crystal Maiden’s face and was instead replaced with this big giddy smile, undeniably cute, even if she had frozen his entire team solid on several occasions. Though he had little time to admire the Maiden’s pure beauty, as she took just a couple steps towards him and immediately parked herself right on his crotch. The casual way in which she did so brought her down with enough force to knock all the air out of his lungs, the immense weight of those huge cheeks bearing down on his crotch like a one-hundred ton weight. He huffed and panted a bit now, trying to regain his composure and catch his breath. A vow of celibacy meant this young cleric had little experience with women, though he was not immune to his own urges. Seeing that massive ass spread it over his crotch, absolutely consuming his lower body was a sight that would sway stronger men than him. But he would not be able to see it for long, as Lina would soon take her place, grabbing the cleric’s head, not allowing him even a moment to speak or protest his current situation before he was stuffed face-first into an endless canyon of cleavage.

 

He shook his head and squirmed underneath Rylai, but found himself trapped between the two of them. Sinful as this was, the cleric had to realize that this was not entirely against his vows. So perhaps he got a little too into it, taking more joy out of this situation than a holy man should. But screw being holy... he had two gorgeous, stacked women fighting over him! At least, that’s what he was thinking in his head. In truth, he was just a tool for them, something they could use to prove the other sister wrong. But he didn’t need to know that. So he happily bured himself deep between Lina’s breasts, his hands reaching up, squeezing against their sides firmly, letting his hands sink deep in those supple mounds, much to Lina’s delight. “See? He can hardly contain himself... obviously he’s a man of taste, knows where true beauty lies~”

 

“He could also be suffocating, sis,” Rylai suggested, all while grinding herself back and forth against his crotch, “And I wouldn’t be so quick to make a judgement, either! Can’t you feel him grinding against me? He really likes my butt!” Puckering her lips a bit, she moved herself side to side, letting out a little coo, “I think he’s getting hard, too~”

 

“You’re crushing his dick, Rylai, how would you even know?” Lina rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to smothering the young mage, wondering how long he could last with his face buried between her tits. Judging by his labored breaths and the warmth rolling along her skin, he at least had enough room to breathe in. But goodness, was he enamored with her tits! Squeezing and kneading them with all the devotion and respect you would expect from a priest.

 

“I know!” Rylai insisted, starting to scoot herself forward, enough where she had access to his robes and could start pulling them apart. For a moment, the priest forgot about his desires, realizing she was trying to derobe him. He had his vows to uphold! But any attempt at squirming his way out of Lina’s cleavage just appeared as him motorboating the slayer. “I’ll show you!” He could do nothing to stop the Crystal Maiden from pulling his robes apart, just enough where she could free his cock, exposing it to both women. A quite impressive twelve inches, standing fully erect and throbbing with need. The priest grunted between the slayer’s breasts, hoping this would not go the direction he thought it would go...

 

He felt some slight relief when the Maiden pushed back, sliding her almost-bare cheeks over his dick, absolutely smothering it in those supple cheeks, with the tip barely capable of peaking out from the underside. He huffed, gasped even from that feeling, his cock bucking and sending a glob of pre smearing against her cheeks. “Mmghh...” A muffled moan escaped into Lina’s bust, which caused the redhead to look over her shoulder, glaring at her sister who was so eagerly grinding her butt back and forth across their captive’s crotch. “Move over!” she grunted, pulling away from the priests face and in one smooth motion, turned around and *flopped* her tits right on top of his stomach, once again knocking all the air out of his lungs. He started to huff and puff for air while the woman straddled his upper half, with her no-less impressive rear end just hanging a couple inches from his face. “Move your butt,” Lina insisted, working another moan from the priest as she leaned in, mashing her tits together around his cock and completely enveloping it in their softness.

 

“Gods...” He muttered. Whether it was a prayer for his safety or an exclamation of joy, his reaction showed visible pleasure. How he bucked his hips into those fuckpillows, plunging into their soft depths, further lubing up his cock with continuous coatings of pre. He eventually worked himself into a good pace, with his hips slapping against the underside of her still-clothed breasts, causing them to wobble and bounce with every impact. Lina had no quip to make about this, only a smug grin given to her sister, as if letting the priests actions speak for themselves.

 

Rylai curled up her legs a bit and braced them against the ground, starting to push herself back against Lina, her ass colliding with those massive tits, soft flesh slapping against soft flesh, the two of them flattening against one another with the priests poor, virgin dick trapped between them. “Stop hogging it, I didn’t even get a chance to prove I’m better!”

 

“Oh, like he wants anything to do with your butt. All he wants to do is fuck my tits all day!” Lina mashed her tits against Rylai’s butt a little more firmly, as if trying to take up more space.

 

_Technically_ nothing in his vows said outercourse was against the rules. By all definitions of his church, he was still a virgin, which meant there was absolutely no shame in enjoying this. His cock trapped between the personification of hot and cold, mashed together in a constant battle for dominant that added up to a lukewarm heaven for the man of the cloth. So he happily bucked his hips against them, sending ripples up both Rylai’s huge ass and Lina’s enormous tits, all while the girls bickered endlessly about who was better. Being the virgin he was, then, it was no surprise he couldn’t last very long under their attention. When he finally released, he happily let go with a long, and drawn-out groan. Though he pumped out quite a bit, rope after rope releasing from the pent up priest, not a single drop of it managed to make its way out. He was simply too smothered. The warmth of his cum caused Rylai to squirm in place, either out of discomfort or simply joy... but either way, the sisters had a feud to settle, after all was said and done.

 

“Hah...” Lina panted, her voice a little hoarse from yelling at her sister so much. “How about that? Who would you say is better... it’s obviously me, right~?” She looked over her shoulder, hoping to get an answer from the priest, only to receive silence in return.

 

Rylai giggled, “You’re so funny when you’re delusional, sis. He liked me best, right Mr. Priest?” With no answer given, she tilted her head in confusion, “Mr. Priest?”

 

Lina finally lifted herself up and turned around all the way, enough where he could see the priest’s rather pleased expression... and his eyes shut, the man obviously out cold from exerting himself too much, and just being a general virgin. Lina just huffed after that, “One and done, huh? No wonder he’s position five.”

 

“Hey, what’s wrong with that?” Rylai crossed her arms above her huge bust, pouting at her sister.

 

 

That monk must have lost his mind, probably unable to bear the weight of his own failure, and was now repeatedly throwing himself into whatever towers he could find. With the Radiant claiming his life, the gold was spread evenly between them, a mere trickle of coin in their overflowing coffers. But this time, Mirana had elected to put an end to his foolishness… and she was about five-hundred gold off from a mystical artifact she wanted, and this seemed like the quickest method to obtaining it.       

 

On the topic of weight, the priestess’ loyal mount was not looking too good. Normally, Sagan carried the Princess of the Moon with ease, while still remaining swift and dangerous. But the princess was normally a petite woman, and not a buxom maiden, so gifted that her generous chest just naturally came to a rest on top of his head. Every step was a labor of its own, the beast moving much slower than it normally did. Each step caused those hefty breasts to bounce on top of is head, constantly smacking him, forcing him to keep his head uncomfortably low for the sake of his neck. Princess Mirana was completely oblivious to her mount’s struggles, and as they approached the monk, poised to demolish their tower, she ran a hand along the side of the creature’s face. Normally she would pat him on top of the head but that shelf space was currently occupied.

 

Not just his head either, but his aching spine… the full weight of her backside constantly beared down on poor Sagan. Hopefully his mistress would not ask him to leap into battle any time soon, as he felt one more leap would finally put him out of commission.

 

Unfortunately, that is exactly what Princess Mirana wanted. Her ankle tapped against his haunches, and the priestess awkward held her bow forward, having to draw it diagonally just so she could aim it properly. Sagan wished to growl in defiance, but he was a loyal beast and would never refuse an order given to him. So he did as he was told. With all the strength left in the familiar’s body, it reared back, and pounced forward. As the tower crumbled into dust, the Monk would find himself in the sights of Mirana. With no chance of running away, the Monk stood his ground in the best way he could: by holding up his arms uselessly and welcoming the sweet embrace of death.

 

But death’s cold embrace never came, instead replaced with the unmistakable warmth of a woman. The soft, pillow-like embrace of an enormous, gifted booty landing right on top of him. The monk was knocked to the ground by an immense weight, finding himself trapped underneath the Moon Princess’ dress, face stuffed firmly between that pair of head-dwarfing cheeks. Not only that but her immense chest rested across his body. He could feel their weight, their sheer size from his chest all the way to his knees. Being a chaste and celibate monk, he would never, ever think to take advantage of this situation. So of course, he reached up to try and push the woman off. But he found his strength fading, strangely. Oh, yes, his strength had surely faded. That was why his hands were mashing into those cheeks, sinking into them, kneading them around his face gleefully, despite her audible protests and the way she tried to squirm off of him. He only wished to help her off and nothing else!

 

Mirana tried to pull herself off of the monk, but found it a useless effort. His death grip on her hips kept her from going anywhere. The confused and disoriented princess still had no idea what occurred to leave her in this situation. Though she did not have to look far to find her answer. Her dear mount, Sagan, was collapsed at the point of landing. Mirana’s weight simply became too much for him, and he collapsed the moment that the two had landed, tossing the princess off of his back in the process and causing her to land in this most unfortunate position.

 

Now, this monk was taking advantage. Hands feeling along her body, squeezing, pinching. It had her shivering; only shivering in disgust of course, and nothing else! “It would be wise for you to cease this perverted game, and let me go!” Any protest was summarily ignored, and the monk had an excuse. His head was buried deeply between her cheeks. Only a single, thin cloth strap protecting her maidenhood from this lecherous man of the monastery. It only got worse when she felt the man began to buck his hips, mashing himself against her chest, which seemed liable to slip out from her armor in moments. Each buck of his hips sent them flopping up and down on top of him, her armor getting increasingly looser around them, as her bulging chest slipped out more and more. The monk did not need his hands to expose her, which left more time for him to feel up the pale woman’s lower half. Along her widened hips, her overgrown cheeks and those plumped-up thighs. Each bounce and buck of his hips only made her angrier, even more annoyed than she already was.

 

“Sagan. I order you to teach this man a lesson, immediately! Show him the consequences for perversions such as this!” No matter how angry she sounded, no matter how much she tried to use her authority as Princess of the Moon, Sagan would not respond. Her mount was fast asleep, quite comfortable where he was. Which just left Mirana to contend with the monk by herself. Her struggles only seemed to strengthen her foe’s resolve. It only got worse when his tongue started to drag along her maidenhood. Even through the thin cloth, it sent her quivering, gasping. All her struggles only served to make her gifted body bounce and wobble all over him. Was her situation really so hopeless? “Cease this… i-immediately…” Mirana protested weakly, squirming, wiggling, bouncing as hard as she could in hopes of maybe just suffocating the man! But it did nothing, nothing except loosen her top enough where her immense melons flopped right out. Her bare breasts coming to a rest atop the monk’s crotch. That massive pair of tits, that seemed to outgrow most of their owner’s body, stirred the monk in such a way that his robes could no longer contain him!

 

Conveniently, he could move his robes aside in such a way that left his crotch totally uncovered. Very convenient now that he was hard as a rock, and the perfect way to relieve himself had just flopped right on top of it. He kept his grip on her waist, making sure the Moon Princess could not escape. Good thing about having such massive tits was that he didn’t even need to press them together. Those massive things rested perfectly on his crotch, enveloping his dick completely with not even an inch making it to the other end of the cleavage. “Ahh!” Mirana gasped, not quite understanding what was happening until the man started to thrust. Her huge tits flopped upwards from just that one thrust, only to come down with a hefty _smack_ that almost matched the intensity of his next thrust. “Stop this immediately, you cur!” What good were her words gonna do? This monk didn’t care about her authority, he only wanted to get off. Mirana realized the quickest way out of this situation was just giving him what he wanted. The woman pursed her lips, watching his hips mashing against her constantly wobbling bust. “Such a fool if you think you can do this without consequence…” With barely contained contempt, she sighed heavily, “Fine, if you wish to sully my body then let us get this over with…” Mirana’s pale cheeks had turned a dark shade of red, as she reluctantly reached her hands forward and mashed her enormous breasts together. Hands sinking into the sides of her own breasts, flesh rolling and bulging around her arms as she squished them together nice and tight around the monk’s cock.

 

Even squeezed together like this, they did not stop jiggling. They wobbled and bounced in her arms, as the monk’s thrusts only intensified once Mirana showed some willingness to play along. Much to her disgust, he continued to drag his tongue along her body, teasing her virgin folds and the sensitive skin along her inner thigh. “Hmmmf…” Mirana’s lips scrunched together tightly, just so she wouldn’t give the monk the pleasure of hearing her moan. But she was already giving him plenty of things to be pleased about. Those huge breasts mashed together around his cock, her enormous ass smothering his entire head. Pre-cum made her breasts nice and slick, with little friction preventing him from thrusting savagely against their underside. His tight grip on her waist managed to get even tighter, while the monk’s thrusts turned faster, more haphazard but rougher as well. His huge cock throbbed and bucked between them, and before Mirana could even realize what was happening he came.

 

Spurt after spurt smeared against the inside of her cleavage, every pump becoming trapped between her gifted bust. The Princess of the Moon gave this disgusted look as she felt all that warm, sticky essence flooding her cleavage, oozing out the bottom and bubbling out the top… But one particularly intense thrust actually managed to launch straight out of her cleavage. A thick spurt launching straight at her face, a rope that hit her square in the cheek, and her lips. Mirana wanted to make a disgusted noise, hurl insults at the unruly monk, but she was afraid even parting her lips a little bit would have her tasting the monk’s seed. But at least it was finally over. Mirana let go of her own breasts and let them flop back into place, coming to a rest around his cock while the woman just sat there, sighing.

 

But wait, was he still hard? Mirana looked down, coming to the realization that the monk was still hard as a rock. He had just finished and yet he was ready to go again?! The Princess of the Moon gasped as the man reached forward, grabbing hold of her massive breasts by himself and roughly mashing them together around his cock, eliciting a small whine from Mirana. “Again?! You just finished!” She cried out in exasperation, not even caring that some of his seed managed to ooze into her mouth mid-sentence. “No treats for a week after this, Sagan!”

 

 

Traxex had been spending the last five minutes searching around the entire arena, looking for any sign of the other team. They were probably hiding in their own base, but better safe than sorry. A Silver Edge assisted her in this endeavor, and seeing how the enemy support seemingly had no idea what an observer ward even was, let alone a sentry ward, she could stroll around the battlefield with impunity. But there was no sign of any targets, which was unfortunate as the Drow Ranger was getting quite antsy. Antsy enough where she might just stroll into their base and end this silly battle.

 

While she patrolled the river at the center of the battlefield, she kept around the craggy cairn that housed the hulking, beastly Roshan. Maybe they were smarter than she gave them credit for? Perhaps they had actually purchased a smoke and were about to slay Roshan right under their noses? Traxex kept her bow at the ready, even though there was simply no way for her to draw it properly in her current state. The tightness around her chest and the pinching sensation of her armor digging into that soft breastflesh was a constant reminder of that. There was simply no way to properly draw a bow with a chest like hers, without firing at an awkward angle or having to totally relearn how to fire a bow. But the thought never really occurred to her. Adjusting her trousers a bit, trying to stop her ass from muffin-topping out of it so much, she decided it would be better safe than sorry to at least take a peek inside of the pit and see what was going on.

 

It only took a couple steps towards the pit before Traxex’s question was answered for her. A man clad head-to-toe in full plate armor stumbled his way out of the dark pit, several chinks in his armor and a few pieces torn of entirely, most noticeably his pants. In fact, the Knight was nearly without pants entirely, clad simply in his undergarments. “Okay,” the Knight began, taking several clumsy steps towards the step that lead to the Dire’s shrine, “that was a lot harder than  I thought it would be…” As he tugged his underwear up a bit, even the dour Drow Ranger had trouble containing a smile. Following behind the injured knight, she waited until he was up the steps, before she waved her hands. A gust of strong wind blew across the battlefield, intensifying as it reached the Drow, concentrating into a force strong enough to blow the Knight right off his feet, and leave him totally disoriented.

 

“You did your best,” Traxex assured, before she reached over her shoulder, plucked an arrow from her quiver and drew back her bow as far as her body would allow. But the bow string and the arrow nudged against her bust, not to mention the hand pulling said bowstring back. Her stance was perfect, as usual, it was simply her breasts that prevented her from drawing the bow correctly. So, when she fired the killshot, it flew straight for the ground and landed right between the Knight’s bare legs, dangerously close to his crotch. Close enough that the brave and valiant Knight squealed like a little girl. After that _very_ masculine scream, both Traxex and the Knight were stunned into silence. Which just gave them time to think, and allowed the two of them to come to a realization. Traxex realized she had finally grown too big to effectively draw back her bow, and now, the Knight realized the same thing. In the most deadpan voice imaginable (also known as her normal speaking voice), Traxex cut the silence with, “Looks like you ruined my one-liner.”

Immediately, the Knight shot up to his feet with all the grace of a drugged-up sloth, stumbling forward until finally he managed to recover, bringing himself into a battle-ready stance. Normally, she would not be intimidated at all by the Knight. Their immense difference in power was as plain as the pair of beach-ball sized tits stuffed into her gambeson. But her bow was useless now, and Traxex sucked hard at anything other than archery, so she found herself in a dilemma. Run for the hills, or stand and fight? The former option seemed more likely at this point, but she knew the Knight was faster than her. He would just charge forward while she was trying to drag her massive tits and fat ass all the way back to base. Not gonna happen. The Knight seemed hesitant to charge at the moment, and though she had no way to see his eyes under that stupid helmet of his, she could tell what he was looking at. The Knight wasn’t wearing pants, after all. Presumably, he must have gotten _some_ gold out of all this, and not languished in poverty like the poor mooks supporting him. So the fact that his hilariously-generic polka dot underwear was straining to hold back a sizable bulge was not lost on her. Staring at the goods, huh? Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

 

So, Traxex’s usual tone of voice and demeanor were best described as ‘bone dry’. In fact, the Drow was pretty out-of-practice with the whole ‘seduction’ thing. Never really a tactic that comes up often when you hide in the shadows and shoot people in the face with arrows. But to hell with it, she had to try something. Making the most awkward attempt at a sexy pose imaginable, Traxex placed her arms behind her head and shifted her gaze away from the Knight, and starting to sway a bit, letting her overgrown bust wobble along with her. It was an attempt at seeming coquettish, playful, but it just came off as the Drow staring off into space while shaking her tits around. “Hey… big guy...” Tone and inflection were all wrong, but she hoped the gigantic, gray tits flopping around would distract him from her obvious lack of enthusiasm. “How about you… come over here and… get some of this…?”

 

“Uuuuh...” The Knight seemed wary of her, and actually held his sword even tighter now. Was he seriously expecting some kind of trap? Actually, now that she thought about it, yeah, this totally screamed ‘trap’. So maybe she needed to lay it on a little harder.

 

“Come ooon...” Traxex just did not know how to use a voice other than “deadpan sarcasm”, so of course she sounded more annoyed than needy. That was fine, there was no way he could be confused after what she did next! The Drow turned herself around, one foot after another in a very showy fashion, until she faced away from him. The Knight visibly leaned forward when Traxex peresented herself, and that bulge in his ridiculous undergarments just twitched, and strained against the fabric more. After all, it was her best asset, and for some reason, the Gods above had elected to make her even _more_ gifted down there. Hips that were liable to get stuck in doorways, massive, plump thunderthighs that visibly bulged out of her tight thigh-highs, and of course the gargantuan ass itself, stuffed into a pair of trousers they had no business fitting in. In fact, her ass was muffin-topping out of her pants pretty hard, much to the Drow’s discomfort. “Don’t you want some of this, big… guy?” Traxex had never felt more awkward in her entire life. But for some reason, she just kept going. Might as well, she’d already dug herself into a hole. “Don’t you want a piece of… this?” Both hands trailed down her thin waist, and immediately starting along the sheer curve that was her hips, squeezing herself along the way. That dumb-ass of a Knight just kept staring at her, though. Didn’t step forward, didn’t approach to grab her or anything, just stood there like a fool. Was she gonna have to drag this brainless knight over to her, or what?!

“Okay, you know what? Screw it.” Traxex said, as threw her hands up in the air, “tried to be subtle, but as it turns out, I’m not very good at that.” She swung around, her tits lagging behind her by half a second, and taking another second or two to actually come to a rest. She just casually walked up to the Knight, standing maybe a couple feet away from him, not all that close normally but _very_ close now that her tits jutted out from her body by at least two and a half feet. “Look. I can’t exactly fight you in this state… and you might be thinking this is the perfect opportunity to steal away all my hard-earned coin.”

  
The Knight responded with a curt nod, “That is exactly what I was thinking. Before you started your strange, elven ritual.”

 

Sighing heavily, she clasped the palm of her hand over her face and let out a frustrated groan. “No. I was trying to seduce you.”  


“If that was your attempt at seduction, m’lady, then I am sorry to say that your prospects of finding a husband are very slim.” Did this bitch of a Knight Errant just-! _Okay._ Deep breaths. The Drow Ranger stared into the Knight's eyes through the tiny slit in his helmet, her furrowed brow and slightly pouty lips making it clear that she was one-hundred percent done with this situation.

 

Okay, she needed to take a more direct approach. Being all sly and seductive was more the Windranger's type of thing. Traxex was good at one thing and one thing only: sneaking in front behind and penetrating people's backsides. With her arrows, of course. But since this guy was straighter than one of those arrows, and she was without a bow, Traxex would have to come up with something even _more_ direct than that. “Look, I'll suck your dick if you let me go,” Traxex said frankly, her eyes drifting downwards. Normally she would be looking at that sizable bulge rubbing up against her thigh-high but considering her size all she could see grayish-blue cleavage. Right, titties.

 

“Truly?” The Knight said, perking up immediately at the strange offer. Her behavior had been confusing him, up until now, but he was not the kind of Knight who would ever turn down a buxom maiden! Alas, that icy beauty was not here, so he would have to settle for this dour Drow. “I believe that this arrangement would be suitable for the both of us, as you are _clearly_ quite eager to partake in my manhood. I would be besides myself if I were to deny such a ravenous strumpet like yourself a good dic-” He let out a very unmanly ‘meep’ as the Drow dropped to her knees in front of him, her tits nearly slapping her face from the sudden movement.

 

Her gloved hands slipped beneath those stupid undergarments, fingers hooking inside, and starting to gradually tug them down. “You need to shut up,” Traxex warned, as she started to roll them downwards, even as she hit a snag on his impressive bulge. “You sound ridiculous,” she muttered, finally working his underwear down enough, where she immediately had to throw her head back to avoid being dickslapped by the Knight's meat. It was about as oversized as she expected. Extending well past the Drow's head at its full length, hell, it almost extended past the Knight's chin if held up to his chest. Drow had to sit there for a second, not in awe really she'd seen bigger dicks, but in trying to figure out how to tackle this situation.

 

Course, that was not what the Knight believed. But he'd believe anything he wanted, as long as it served his ego. “I see you are in awe of my manhood, Drow. Shame you can offer no alternative means of payment other than your lovely lips...” As he trailed off, hand reached down, gloved fingers pressing into the side of her breast, indenting into the soft titflesh even with her leather chestplate still fastened on top of them. Drow slapped his hand away, showing little tolerance for his playful tone and insulting words. Way too talkative, played around too much, didn't get to the point. Definitely not her type.

 

“I said I'll suck your dick, I didn't say anything else.”

 

“Come now, a perfect pair like this cannot go to waste... If you do not comply with my demands, m'lady, you might find yourself surrounded by my entire team! I am sure they would love to partake in our little deal as well, hmm-huughhhhh~” The Knight had little else to say, as Traxex reared her head back and placed her soft, gray-blue lips against the swollen tip of his cock, already sliding them over the first few inches with ease. “Ah, you are quite eager. Are you sure you do this out of desperation, or perhaps you were simply hoping for this from the start?”

 

The Knight would have to count himself lucky that Traxex couldn't use her bow anymore. Otherwise she would have turned his crotch into a pincushion by now. About five or so inches of that twenty-four inch monstrosity was worked by the Drow. She did this with neither reluctance or eagerness, simply worked his cock with all the casual ease of a professional at work. Lips gliding across his hard shaft, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake, only to lean her head forward once again and slide it right back in. It tickled the back of her throat every time, but she did not go farther than six inches. The Knight hissed in pleasure, his right hand brushing across the Drow's hood, pushing it aside a bit so he could rake his fingers through her ashen hair.

 

“You are quite experienced for someone of your demeanor. Then again, I would expect such things of an elf. It seems your kind has a proclivity for loose behavior…” The Knight pressed against the back of the Drow’s head, causing a gag as his dick barreled through her mouth and lodged itself inside of her throat, with about nine inches of cock currently choking out the overly-busty ranger. Though she gagged and sputtered around his cock, she was only briefly surprised, and soon became a bit more cooperative. Gagging and coughing around his cock, sure, but not actively trying to pull off.

 

He laughed, starting to roll his hips back and forth, drawing Traxex’s head along with him, thrusting past her soft, pillow-like lips carelessly. “I would hazard a guess that you have been with quite a few men, before… No maiden gives head like this!” With a small huff, he reached his other hand down, giving her breast a firm squeeze. Letting his hands indent themselves in those massive udders while his cock worked deeper and deeper past the woman’s throat. Meanwhile, Drow was just trying to take whatever breaths she could, with her throat stuffed full of more and more cock, there were longer pauses between when she could breathe or not. Why did he have to have such a long fucking dick?

 

Only thing that made this worse was just how _chatty_ he was. This Knight really, _really_ liked his dirty talk. Between hisses and moans, he always had something to say, which was pretty goddamn annoying for the Drow. Whenever she had to do this, she was used to people who just shut their mouths and got their dicks sucked, or bent her over and went to work without another word. But no, this guy seemed to love the sound of his own voice, because not a couple seconds went by before he started talking again.

 

But she would just have to bear his annoying comments. He intended on hilting inside her throat with that ridiculous cock of his, so she would give him what he wanted. Becoming rather impatient with his measured pace and desire to savor her flesh, Traxex shoved herself forward. Sure, it was a little stupid to intentionally choke herself on two feet of cock, but if it would get him done quicker and get him to shut up, anything was worth the trouble. So she took every last inch, against her best judgement. A bulge ran along the length of her neck, a distended outline of his huge cock running straight to her stomach. Her eyes twitched and watered, but the knight himself seemed pleased.

 

Unfortunately, not pleased enough to _shut up_. “Ahh, such eagerness! It seems my words ring true, m’lady. You revel in this!” His hips pulled back a couple inches, before he thrust forward again, hips connecting with her lips and his balls slapping against her chin. Then he thrust again, and again, quickening his pace immediately in response to her attempt at deepthroating him. His thrusts were rather shallow, too, giving Traxex little room to breathe. Did he intend on breaking her? Judging by how quickly he thrust, how her head was jostled and thrown around and her throat was constantly filled with cock, that was his intent.

 

Traxex was forced to follow along, her lips slurping over his huge cock, saliva and spittle leaking out the sides of her lips and covering her chin, his rough pace making things much sloppier for the two of them.

 

“Just a little longer, m’lady… Then you will have the seed you so desperately crave!”

 

Oh, my god please just shut up!

 

“Here it comes…” His breath was getting ragged, his thrusts a little more haphazard and clumsier. Even in his attempts at breaking her, Traxex could only blankly stare up at the Knight. Seeing how he had every intent on taking full control, she would just let him do what he wants. Of course, letting him do what he wants included letting him blow his gigantic load down her throat. Drow at first thought it would be a little more manageable but that was _not_ the case.

 

He let loose with the force of a firehose, shoving her head into his crotch and keeping her there for a good portion of his climax. Cock pulsing and throbbing inside her tight throat, spurt after thick spurt of cum shooting into her waiting stomach. Most of it, at least. Some of it went up her throat, pushed out due to the pressure, shooting in spurts out the sides of her lips and bubbling around his thick cock. She coughed and hacked as he started to pull back, bringing up a flood of jizz with him, that the Drow did not even try to swallow. His going-away present was of course, keeping the tip of his cock inside of her mouth so she could taste the rest of his load, a stream of the stuff flowing onto her tongue and pushed back into her throat, to be swallowed reluctantly by Traxex.

 

The Knight huffed, and panted, as he finally pulled from of Drow’s lips with a light _smack_ , before resting his semi-flaccid dick right on top of her face. Of course he did, though. “I suppose you have earned your right to escape, m’lady. But I do hope you and I shall cross paths again, you know a Knight must follow a perilous and stressful path, and a traveling companion would make those long nights much more entertaining. I am sure you are looking for someone to sate those urges of yours and…” In the middle of his self-centered diatribe, he finally looked down “- and you’re gone.” How did she even do that?

 

Having finally found her moment to slip away, Traxex was now walking back to the fountain. Even though she was not injured, she figured that the fountain’s fluids would help wash away that awful taste in her mouth… and scratch an annoying itch between her legs. No way was she gonna give that self-centered Knight the satisfaction of fucking her.

 

~~

 

Well, well, well. Seemed her opponent was not paying attention. No, rather, he seemed to be idly stacking creep camps. Just making them bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Must be trying to catch up, how cute. Lanaya waited in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. She wanted him to get a few more ancient stacks before she obliterated the poor mage. After all, she could never have enough farm. Even if all the farm she already had meant her outfit was straining to contain her overgrown figure. Her chest heaved and flopped with each step, each of her massive udders easily dwarfing most of her body. Even with her tight, corset-like chestplate they simply too up so much space. Enough where in her usual stance her knees would sometimes bump against her own chest!

 

But her backside was the real problem here. The tight pants she usually wore were heavily straining to keep her contained. Hips several times wider than her shoulders, ridiculous curves that lead into overly-thick thighs and a massive rear-end jutting out from her gifted body. In truth, she had plenty of farm. She could eviscerate anyone on the Dire in a single blow. At this point, she was only farming to see how _fed_ she could get. The mage would just be another stepping stone in that journey. A tiny, insignificant stepping stone.

 

With the blink dagger in hand, all she had to do was jump forward, and the mage would be dead before he could react. So she did, leaping forward and appearing in a flash in front of the mage. In a split-second, she activated her meld, and prepared to rend the mage in two. Yet, in her attempt to throw a psionic dagger his way, her body seemed to catch up with her. Lurching forward like that with the blink dagger had shifted her weight way too much, her center of mass off-balance and her heaving breasts sending her forward, tumbling to the ground in a soft heap. Lanaya let out a little grunt, followed by a confused noise. She never messed up that bad. What had the Mage done to her?

 

The confused man just looked down at her with an eyebrow raised, standing over her with his arms crossed. His confusion quickly turned into this devious grin, one that Lanaya knew spelled trouble. Try as she might, though, she found herself stuck in place. Every time she tried to pull herself up, she just clumsily fell back to the ground, her assets bouncing and jiggling around enticingly all the while. Lanaya was just putting on a show for the mage, at this point, as getting off the ground with those heavy breasts and enormous ass was truly an ordeal. “Having trouble?” The Mage asked, bending over a bit to look down at her smugly. At times, his gaze would flick downwards to stare down that endless valley of cleavage, only to flick back to her face. The look in her eyes must have been priceless, because he could not help but laugh.

 

“I suppose my plan might be working a little _too_ well. You’re massive!” The Mage knelt down in front of her, more accurately, he knelt down in front of her tits. Those massive, purple-tinted beauties that laid across the ground. So heavy and soft that the mage could hardly lift them if he wanted to. But he could certainly dig in, his fingers mashing against the sides of her breasts, massaging and feeling them up all while rolling them around in his palms. “Guess it was only a matter of time before you got clumsy. I mean, with tits like this I’m not even sure how you stood before!” The Templar Assassin was thankful she wore a mask, as she could feel her cheeks burning, a blush no doubt forming. Tingling sensations running along her spine as his fingers dug into her sensitive breastflesh. She remained silent though, not wanting to dignify his taunting with a response.

 

“Not gonna say anything?” The Mage raised an eyebrow, before smirking. “Guess you’re just gonna let me do my thing, then, huh?” He shrugged his shoulders, waving his hand around and muttering a spell to himself. From this spell, he conjured a simple illusion, one that would follow his will. Not to mention, they were linked! Any sensations the illusion felt, he would feel as well. Both the Mage and his illusion looked to each other knowingly, before the real mage gestured for the illusion to take his place. Lanaya glared at the mage as he stepped away and started to circle around her, though could not keep up that hateful gaze for long as his clone went for her tits. Pushing them together, pulling them apart, bouncing them in his hands. He was merciless in his groping.

 

“As lovely as those tits are, I can’t ignore this ass for long…” He boldly reached both hands forward, and placed them against each cheek, giving them both a firm squeeze and watching his fingers disappearing in the silken fabric of her trousers. His hands hardly put a dent in those massive things, seeming tiny and child-like compared to those fat globes. The two-pronged assault on her tits and ass left Lanaya a mess. She wanted to stay silent, not to make a sound for fear of giving the mage the satisfaction he craved. But it simply became too much at some point. Especially when the clone went for her nipples. The cups of her corset did little to hide them, which meant the clone could attack them as he pleased. Fingers squeezing the sensitive bud, twisting and pulling on it through her outfit, working some moans and squeals from the elf, much to her own shame.

 

“See, I knew you liked this.” The Mage chuckled as he reached forward, hooking his fingers into the hem of Lanaya’s pants. Though she squirmed in place briefly, she was powerless to stop him. Not only due to her body but her own desires as well. All this attention to her body, which had grown sensitive to a fault due to her rapid growth, felt too good to ignore. So her pants came down, slowly but surely dragged over the swell of her cheeks, the Mage having to put quite a bit of effort into getting them down to her knees, but once he did he immediately went back for her cheeks. His hands dug into them, rolling them around, pinching and squeezing them. Sometimes, he would even lift one of his hands high into the air and smack it, just to watch those cheeks ripple from the impact. “Yep… this was definitely worth dying a couple times for…” The Mage sneered at Lanaya, much to her annoyance, as she turned her gaze back towards the clone. She was just in time to see him pushing his robes aside, lazily flopping his thick cock right on top of her left breast. Well, she had to assume the guys were affected by the Ancient’s weird ‘game’ as much as they were. Still, it was hard to believe that he was _this big_ despite being totally behind and underfarmed. She briefly thought about how big the mage might be if he were as fed as she was, but the thought was quickly banished from her mind when she felt that same huge cock rest over her cheeks.

 

They got started immediately. The mage’s illusion had no need to pull her top off, simply angling himself a bit before eagerly shoving his cock between those massive tits. Enveloped completely in those soft, purplish mounds, he wasted no time in fucking them with reckless abandon. His pelvis and his balls smacking firmly against her tits, which wobbled and rippled every time his hips connected with her cleavage. It was so warm, so hot. Every time it throbbed between her tits it left some pre-cum smeared inside of her cleavage. The real mage joined his friend soon enough, having to spread his arms out rather wide to grab hold of her hips, practically hugging her ass at this point as he shoved himself between those cheeks. Even as huge and thick as his cock was, he was still not big enough to penetrate her. No, in fact, he was just on the cusp of being able to. Each thrust she could feel his cockhead poking and prodding against that tight hole, making her twitch and squirm, but never being able to go far enough to actually enter. Her massive bubble butt was simply too big.

 

On the plus side, those huge cheeks enveloped his cock just as well as her tits did. The feeling of having his entire dick surrounded by her curves was indescribably great. For him, at least. Lanaya herself felt _something_ for sure, but it was hardly enough to actually pleasure her. No, all it did was _tease_ her. Make her legs quiver, her thighs steadily becoming soaked with her arousal. But all he could do was poke and prod at her asshole. Everything else just made those feelings stronger, that desire harder to ignore. Though she moaned and cooed every time he buried his dick between her tits and ass, the pleasure she felt was nothing compared to what they were experiencing. The men were huffing, breathing heavily as they got more into it. Her tits and ass now slick with their pre-cum, giving them more leverage to thrust faster and harder. Lanaya’s body was like a toy for them, a soft, jiggling toy with two pairs of pillows for them to play with and use.

 

The best she could do was finger herself, but even then that was hardly enough. As much as she shoved her slender fingers in there, her body was looking for more, as if her increased size had also made her a size queen at the same time. A size queen that was unfortunately deprived of what she needed.

 

The mage and his clone got to feel the release she so desperately craved. Worked to a quick climax thanks to her lovely curves. The first to finish was the clone, who grabbed her by the shoulders and buried himself to the hilt, dumping a massive load between her cleavage. One that bubbled up around his cock, with a few stray spurts shooting straight up or to the sides. But the result was the same, he had made a huge mess inside of her top. She could feel it all pooling between her breasts, soaking into her outfit and smearing against her huge, wobbling tits as he pulled out. The real mage held on just a little longer, though was still no match for that ass. Keeping a firm hold on her massive hips, he pushed all the way in and let loose. Just like her tits, it was a huge mess. Though, this time a lot of the mess ended up outside rather than in, jizz spurting out of her cheeks in droves, making for quite the mess around her quivering legs. The real Mage pulled himself free with a small sigh, seeming like he was done… and then immediately standing up, much to Lanaya’s dismay.

 

“Not just yet, I’m not done.” He reached into his robe and pulled free a glowing, green orb. “Let’s see… where should this go…” He held his cock idly in one hand while he examined her body, staring at several parts of her wantingly, before finally looking to his clone and nodding towards him. The two of them approached her tits, and lifted up the cups of her chestpiece, stuffing their cocks inside and nudging the tips right against her nipples, before letting it clasp over her tits again… once he activated the refresher orb, it was immediate. Another climax followed, the orb seemingly giving them another, free load, one that they used to liberally soaked her breasts with their cum. Each of them throbbing and bucking against her nipples as more cum joined the already huge mess between her tits. But the real one stopped halfway, leaving the clone to finish the job as he stood up, cock still spurting across her cleavage and neck. “Can’t let you leave without a taste!” He called out, pulling her mask forward and stretching it out enough where he could shove his cock right in there, against her lips. Lanaya cried out in disgust, unfortunately opening her mouth in the process. Cum spurted out every side of the mask, with a good portion pooling inside while he let loose, making sure his last remaining load was put to good use by embarrassing the templar assassin. Though she tried her best not to let any enter her mouth, she had unfortunately let a good portion in. Trying to spit it out was useless, her mask was flooded with the stuff after all, so she was forced to swallow… Her legs quivered, her knees seemed weak… and though neither could see it her cheeks were the deepest shade of red they had ever been.

 

Lanaya was sure the mage would take the opportunity to rub it in, to just add to the immense frustration she was feeling right now. But he had nothing to say. In fact, he let the illusion disappear and immediately started teleporting away in a panic. Though she was confused for a second, it was made clear what the problem was the moment he disappeared: everyone was so busy fucking that nobody but the Rogue had even realized that their barracks had fallen, and that megacreeps were pushing into their base. The Rogue was simply not strong enough to defend against a horde of megacreeps, and could do nothing to stop their ancient from being attacked. The entire enemy team had teleported in just in time to watch their ancient demolished by a horde of megacreeps.

 

**_RADIANT VICTORY!_ **

 

Lanaya hardly felt victorious right now. In fact, she felt… dirty. Literally. She was covered in cum, especially her tits which had been flooded with so much cum she was pretty sure that she was carrying at least a gallon in her top right now. Pulling her cum-soaked mask down, she let it ooze down her chin and neck, not even bothering to try and clean it off. Spreading her own tits apart, she looked down to see just how soaked she was. A puddle of cum surrounded her, and continued to spread outward as more and more cum leaked out of her stuffed curves. Placing an arm against her bust and resting her head against her palm, the Templar pouted a bit, and grumbled to herself, “Shitty wizard…”


End file.
